Date cuenta, Hajime
by Ami Haruichi
Summary: Serie de drabbles... ¿Quién era la que siempre había estado a su lado?, ¿quién siempre lo apoyó?, ¿quién exactamente había sido la chica que se encargó de llenar su mundo de color desde niños? Date cuenta Hajime, o la perderás... PersonajexLector.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Date cuenta, Hajime...**

 ** _I. El inicio (Tres años)._**

La primera vez que Iwaizumi Hajime te vio, por su mente solo le pasó la idea de que eras una tonta y llorona; claro que a esa edad y con la crisis de los terribles tres latente; no es que fueras la única niña de la que pensaba de esa manera.

Sin embargo, solo contigo, pasaba la mayor parte de sus días; eso era porque aun siendo tonta y llorona, eras su vecina, y como tal, todavía después de "soportarte" en el jardín de niños, debía jugar contigo mientras tus papás llegaban a recogerte. Eso era, porque su mamá le obligaba.

—¡Hajime! —le reprendió—, ¡no lances la pelota tan fuerte! Le hiciste daño, pobrecita.

El infante solo tronó la lengua, mientras veía como su madre te mimaba e intentaba acallar tu llanto después de haber recibido el pelotazo en la nariz, mientras jugaban en el jardín.

Hajime sabía que no era su culpa, sí, definitivamente nada tenía que ver con él; si tú no eras capaz de recibir un pase tan simple era tu problema. Se declaraba inocente aun si su madre no dejaba de insistirle en que se disculpara y bajara el nivel de sus impactos; era tu culpa por ser tan débil y llorona.

Como todas las niñas.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Date cuenta, Hajime...**

 _ **II. El desagrado (Cinco años).**_

—Hajime, ¿tú sonríes? —tu inocente pregunta retumbó por toda la espaciosa habitación del moreno, él dejó a un lado por unos segundos la torre de mecanos que hacía, para subir la cabeza y verte levantando su ceja.

—¡Que pregunta tan más estúpida! —exclamó. Tú te tapaste la boca con ambas manos debido al asombro. Hajime había dicho "estúpido", y a esa edad, parecía la peor de las malas palabras— ¿Qué? —preguntó golpeado al ver tu reacción.

—N-nada... —susurraste bajito, debatiendo mentalmente si contarle a su mamá o no lo que había dicho, seguro que se enojaba más y le dabas problemas, pero tampoco podía ser esas cosas. La maestra les había dicho que estaba mal.

—¿Todas las niñas son así? —preguntó fastidiado.

—¿Cómo así?

—Tan... Bobas, nunca saben exactamente que es lo que quieren, como tú.

—Bueno, en ese caso, creo que yo podría decir lo mismo, ¿todos los Hajimes son así?

—¡¿Hah?! —sentía que casi le daba un tic debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Eso era absurdo.

—Es que ya sabes, siempre pones tus cejas como si fueran dos gusanos peludos enroscándose. Es terrorífico. —intentaste imitar su rostro, y de no ser porque era de él de quién te mofabas, tal vez le hubiese dado risa porque habías hecho una mueca graciosa, pero como estaba enojado, solo tronó la lengua y volvió a su torre.

¡Claro que podía sonreír! Es solo que simplemente todavía no lo habías visto, bueno, tampoco es que estar todas las tardes perdiendo su tiempo contigo le diera demasiados motivos para hacerlo, a esa edad, ya sabía que no le agradabas mucho, y ni siquiera sabía por cual razón exactamente.

Aunque de hecho, si sonrió aquella tarde, justo cuando colocó la última pieza en su torre y luego admiró orgulloso su trabajo, la replica a escala de la Tokio Tower en su habitación. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo, puesto que tú, debido a la emoción por haber visto tal espectáculo en su rostro, saltaste en el suelo, hasta que se derrumbó la torre.

Ups...

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Date cuenta, Hajime...**

 _ **III. La negación (Ocho años).**_

Cuando ingresó a la primaria, fue aún peor, ¿por qué tenías que estar tú en todos los lugares a dónde iba? ¡Ah si! Porque tus padres trabajaban y los Iwaizumi te cuidaban todo el tiempo, hasta que pasadas las 7 PM te recogían y te llevaban a casa cargando, mientras dormías en el sofá de tus vecinos, después de ver las caricaturas de T.V. Abierta.

Al ser esas tus circunstancias, al pobre Hajime no le quedaba de otra más que soportarte en las mismas escuelas, mismos salones, y ni en su casa le dabas un respiro. Él siempre decía que lo agobiabas, a veces ni siquiera se tentaba el corazón y te lo soltaba en la cara, pero tú no abrías la boca para responderle, porque de cierto modo, intentabas ponerte en sus zapatos aunque fuera un poco.

—¡Oye, Iwaizumi! ¿es cierto que te gusta...? —cuando uno de sus compañeros dijo tu nombre y luego te señaló burlonamente, mientras hacían una actividad artística en clase, Hajime instantáneamente frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó sin contenerse ni un poco, para que todos los presentes en el salón lo escucharan y lo tuvieran bien claro—, ¡nunca sería novio de una niña tan fea!, ¡ni siquiera me agrada!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que todos te volteaban a ver, unos con lástima, otros con burla y los del montón simplemente con curiosidad. No es que te gustara Hajime, y de hecho, de antemano sabías que no le agradabas mucho, y de paso, también esperabas una respuesta de ese tipo cada que sacaban el tema de que ustedes deberían de "estar juntos"; porque los fines de semana, cuando las dos familias hacían parrilladas, a las dos mamás les parecía divertido emparejar a sus hijos.

 _"—¡Me niego!, ¡jamás querré a una torpe como ella! —siempre decía él con su ceño que para colmo, después del incidente de la torre de mecanos, siempre se quedaba así cada que cualquier cosa se trataba de ti, aunque le habías llevado una tarjeta y un helado para disculparte— ¡Es muy fea! —pero a pesar de que lo decía completamente en serio, los adultos solo se burlaban de él._

 _—¡Dices eso porque apenas tienes ocho Hajime! —le decía su papá—, pero cuándo tengas unos veinte y veas la belleza en la que se convirtió tu vecina, te arrastrarás por el suelo para que acepte casarse contigo._

 _—¡Que no quiero! —repetía"_

Tú sabías que bromeaban, pero que Iwaizumi se enojara tanto por eso, a veces te confundía. Sin embargo, luego sacudías tu infantil cabecita negando varias veces, de nada servía hacerte ilusiones con él, si de todos modos iba a rechazarte. Te habías jurado a ti misma, nunca enamorarte de él.

Entonces si ya sabías sus reacciones para contigo, ¿por qué te dolía tanto que lo dijera en voz alta?, ¿por qué delante de todos? Incluso delante del maestro, con los presentes observándote luego de haber sido prácticamente humillada por Hajime, sin deberla ni temerla.

Para no ponerte a llorar como Magdalena, dejaste de colorear la flor que dibujaste como tu actividad, y que pensabas regalarle a Iwaizumi después, como disculpa por siempre meterte en sus asuntos sin querer. Te levantaste, limpiaste con la manga de tu uniforme los primeros brotes de lágrimas que amenazaban con intensificarse, y sin pedir permiso te saliste corriendo a esconder algún lado para hacerte bolita, al menos hasta que se te pasara la tristeza, o te diera hambre.

Tu compañero de clases, y cruel vecino, sintió un poquito de culpa al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su profesor, pero luego levantó sus hombros con indiferencia y le dio igual. No era su culpa si se sentía de ese modo. Además, daba por sentado que luego en la tarde, ibas a perdonarlo de todas formas e igual, las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Y así fue.

Aunque, a pesar de todo, Hajime no entendía porque, incluso unas dos semanas después del incidente, la mayoría de sus compañeros, lo veían feo cuando te acercabas a hablar con él como si nada.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Date cuenta, Hajime...**

 ** _IV. El rompimiento (Doce años)._**

El mayor de sus colmos, fue al entrar a la secundaria y decidió unirse al equipo de volley, algo que siempre le había llamado la atención pero nunca se animaba a probar oficialmente; porque siempre estabas tú en todos lados. Sin embargo al Kitagawa Daiichi solo tener equipo masculino, egoístamente pensaba que se podría deshacer de ti y ser libre al menos unas horas.

La primera semana, fue como el paraíso, nadie le preguntaba por su molesta vecina; ni siquiera te conocían, por esa misma razón, nadie lo molestaba ni lo emparejaban contigo, ¡era todo un hombre libre!

—¡No me jodan!

Sin embargo...

—¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! —te señaló groseramente, con el dedo índice, después de que el coach te hubiese presentado, como la nueva mánager del equipo.

—Lo acaban de decir —hablaste inocente—, soy...

—¡Ya lo sé! —vociferó sin importar estar en el gimnasio, y que la estructura del edificio provocara un eco que resonó en tus oídos, además de estar rodeados por muchas personas—, ¡¿otra vez vas a arruinar lo que es mio?!

—Pero, la tía dijo que... —así te referías hacía la mamá del moreno. Resumiendo, te había mencionado que intentaras entrar a como de lugar a ese equipo, porque ella conocía a su hijo y sabía que su temperamento podría causarle problemas, te lo había encargado para que lo cuidaras, además, así acaban clases a la misma hora y era más fácil ir a recogerlos. Te negaste obviamente, pero cuando sinceramente te pidió que lo procuraras, solo pudiste asentir en silencio.

—¡No me importa lo que haya dicho mi madre!, ¡¿por qué siempre tienes que meter la nariz en lo que es mío?!, ¡estoy harto!, ¡no quiero volver a verte!

Sentiste como el corazón, se te hacía chiquito de nuevo ante su reacción. Apretaste los labios, giraste hacía el entrenador, luego te disculpaste para que se entendiera que renunciabas al cargo antes de salir corriendo.

Hajime jamás había sido tan hiriente como entonces, a pesar de otras veces aguantar sus desprecios, esta vez dolió como nunca, porque podías palpar la verdad de sus palabras.

Realmente quería que desaparecieras.

Él se quedó ahí dentro, mientras el entrenador lo veía con el ceño fruncido, pero no le dijo nada, sus estúpidos traumas preadolescentes le valían un comino, lo único que le preocupaba era tener que encontrar otra mánager a una semana de haber iniciado las clases; justo cuando ya todos habían elegido un club.

Como todos se hallaban formados en una hilera, desde el extremo opuesto en el que Hajime se encontraba, se dejo oír un sonoro suspiro de una resignación sonriente.

—Sé que lidiar con las ex novias es complicado, Iwa-chan... —dijo aquella voz, Hajime se asomó para ver quien era el bastardo que había dicho que eras su ex, y además se había atrevido a llamarlo "Iwa-chan". Fue la primera vez que Oikawa Tooru había hecho su aparición y para empeorarlo, con una actitud arrogante y personalista—, pero nunca, le hables a una chica de esa forma...

Borrando su estúpida sonrisa, dijo eso de una forma tan seria, que le dio escalofríos, y también, le hizo pensar que a lo mejor, se había pasado...

Un poquito...

.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Date cuenta Hajime**

 _ **V. Soulmate (Quince años).**_

Por extraño que pareciera, Hajime jamás había extrañado tanto tu voz diciendo su nombre. Y eso que ni siquiera había dejado de verte todos los días, incluso cuando te tenía a un lado, le seguías pareciendo ruidosa y molesta; sobre todo cuando hablabas con tus amigas de estúpidos, cursis e inútiles temas de chicas, justo en el almuerzo. Era durante su primer año en Aoba Johsai...

Que todas esas niñas escandalosas se acomodaran a tu alrededor.

Y que su asiento fuera contiguo al suyo.

Y que rieras tan alegre, como si todo estuviera excelente; cuando él afirmaba que al contrario, que todo estaba mal.

Y lo que más le fastidiaba, que no voltearas a verlo _ni un poquito._ Eso, que le ignoraras, que hicieras como si él no existiera, era lo que más le calaba.

—¡Que emocionante! —gritaban tus amigas por lo alto, dañando con los agudos chillidos sus pobres oídos, mientras tú, te unías a ellas levantando por encima la revista de adolescentes que leían en conjunto.

—¡Que romántico! —exclamó una chica de dos trencitas, mientras que otra pecosa y una con brackets se mecían todas alborotadas.

—¿Verdad? —sonreíste— Me gustaría conocer a mi alma gemela pronto.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese estúpido tema de conversación, Hajime rodó los ojos con fastidio, por seguir escuchando todos esos chillidos referentes a las tontas "soulmates". Esas cosas se habían puesto de moda entre las chicas, y tú, no eras la excepción; te la pasabas leyendo historias, revistas, programas, series o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera relacionado con eso.

Era el tema de conversación número uno en tendencia, por aquel entonces, platicabas con todo el mundo sobre ello, incluso con la madre del moreno, y siempre, después de eso, la mujer se acercaba a tu oído a susurrar algo que siempre te hacía sonrojar. Iwaizumi jamás se enteraba, qué era lo que se suponía tan confidencial, como para no poder decirlo en voz alta; y eso, le molestaba lo suficiente como para fruncir el ceño al menos una media hora, hasta que se acordaba y luego se repetía, una y otra vez, que eso no le interesaba.

No era necesario remarcar que a Hajime, ese tema de las soulmates ya le tenía harto, la otra vez, casi golpeaba a Oikawa solo porque había dicho que tomaría leche de ALMendra y GElatina de grosella para el almuerzo. No podía ni oír palabras similares a "alma gemela", porque de inmediato se acordaba de ti y eso... No le desagradaba del todo, ¡pero ahí era dónde precisamente estaba el problema!

Haciendo un poco más pesado su delirio, tu amiga, la de las trencitas, había llevado esa revista: "¿Cómo saber si tu alma gemela está a la vuelta de la esquina?" Si, ese parecía un buen encabezado, pensado y planeado especificamente para que las chicas de tu edad, gastaran su dinero y compraran la dichosa revista, en donde explicaban a detalle todo acerca de las soulmates y cómo identificar a la tuya.

—"Sientes el mismo dolor, que tu alma gemela" —leyó la pecosa.

Estúpido.

—"A veces, puedes oír su voz en tu cabeza" —prosiguió la del tratamiento dental.

Aún más estúpido.

—"Ves al fin, los colores del mundo" —finalizaste tú, antes de que chillaran emocionadas otra vez.

¡Súper estúpido! Es más, ¡era lo más estúpido que había escuchado en su vida!

Y eso que a sus quince, y siendo amigo de Oikawa Tooru desde los doce, había escuchado muchas idioteces. "Ver los colores del mundo", sí, como no, ¿y luego?, ¿vomitarás arcoiris cuando se aparezca frente a ti? Era obvio que quien había escrito ese artículo era daltónico, porque según él recordaba... Su vida siempre estuvo llena de color...Un segundo... ¿No será entonces que...?

Sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible, además de que, él no creía en esas tonterías.

—¡Pero si estoy segura de que tú ya lo conoces! —te dijo la de brackets.

—¿De verdad? —ladeaste la cabeza—, ¿quién?

—Es alguien muy cercano a ti... —canturreó la de trenzas.

—Y a quien vez todos los días —finalizó la de rostro punteado, levantando las cejas con picardía.

 _¡¿YO?!_ , pensó Hajime, ¿quién si no? Seguían regresando a casa juntos a pesar de comportarse como ajenos en la escuela, además de ser vecinos, tanto de casa como de asiento en el salón. Todas las pistas indicaban hacía su persona, de hecho, estaba tan seguro de ello, que casi se levantaba golpeando su pupitre, para reclamarte, y así dejaras de hablarles de cosas raras sobre él y tú, a tus amigas; pero no pudo.

—¡Ayase Hotaru! —gritaron al unísono la de trencitas, la de brackets y la pecosa.

Y él, si se levantó golpeando su mesa, pero no te dijo nada, ni siquiera volteó a verte cuando se dirigió a la salida del aula. Su enojo se incrementó al detenerse un poco en la puerta, verte un mili segundo de reojo y darse cuenta de que ni te habías inmutado de sus reacciones o de su actitud.

Salió al patio trasero, pateó una lata que se encontró hasta las jardineras, que estaban completamente vacías, en donde se tumbó para intentar calmarse un poco. Por la tarde debía entrenar con el equipo y con Oikawa, este último volviéndose aun más insoportable debido a las últimas peleas que había tenido con Kageyama en el Kitagawa; debía soportarlo, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de verse afectado por tu culpa, dormiría un rato para reponerse.

El que tus amigas dijeran otro nombre, que no era el suyo, le cayó como un balde de hielos en la espalda en plena ventisca de nieve; porque eso significaba, que no les habías dicho ni una sola palabra sobre la extraña relación que tenían desde niños. Además de conocer al bastardo en cuestión, que le caía como un punta pie en el trasero.

Después de aquella vez en secundaria, sintiéndose minúsculamente culpable, intentó disculparse a los tres días después de ver que no lo perdonabas sin tener que decir nada; justo como las veces anteriores. Sin embargo, tú mostrabas claras intensiones de no volverle a hablar, evitabas el contacto visual; y cuando inevitablemente debías estar en su casa, te la pasabas hablando y haciendo cualquier cosa con su madre, para no darle oportunidad de nada.

Se distanciaron aún más, cuando decidiste así como él, encontrar algo que solo fuera tuyo, y que te apasionara tanto como para que la sangre corriera más rápido y la piel se te erizara. Fue así como llegaste al estudio de baile, especializado en ritmos latinos, que estaba a una cuadra de Kitagawa Daichi, y que en la preparatoria, seguías yendo. Empezaste porque, terminabas casi a la misma hora que Hajime y quedaba cerca, así que no significaba ningún problema para tu tía, a la hora de irlos a recoger, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo ante de que te dieras cuenta de que eso era lo tuyo.

Tu rutina empezó a ser, pasar todas las tardes bailando, y lo amabas tanto que estando en el estudio, al mover las caderas al ritmo de la alegre música, a tu mente llegaban los pensamientos de querer estar así para siempre; dejando que los animados sonidos te embriagaran y te guiaran como por arte de magia sobre la duela de la pista.

Aunque más allá de su culpa, que crecía cada día al verte cada vez más alegre, y tranquila; para Hajime no hubo grandes cambios en su rutina, solo iba a la escuela, entrenaba y después su madre los recogía a ambos en el auto. Así fue como la distancia creció y creció durante sus tres años de secundaria; según, a él no le importaba y cuando Oikawa le preguntaba por ti, o le advertía que iría tras tuyo, proseguía con su misma mirada estoica, aunque por dentro fuera un volcán en erupción. Tooru al notarlo, le hacía burla nuevamente, pero Hajime desde entonces, siempre negaba que su corazón había empezado a dar tres o cuatro latidos de más cuando estabas cerca, y que le daba tantito vértigo cuando pensaba que te vería después de entrenar, sin poder pensar en otra cosa mientras jugaba.

Al ingresar a la preparatoria, la madre de Hajime dejo de llevarlos y recogerlos, en la mañana, porque él salía antes que tú para sus entrenamientos matutinos, y en las tardes, porque te ibas inmediatamente al _dance studio_ al terminar las clases, como ya no quedaba tan cerca, debías correr para llegar a tiempo. A parte, a Iwaizumi le parecía bastante vergonzoso que su madre lo transportara estando ya en el liceo.

Sin embargo, había veces en las que tú terminabas más tarde de lo normal, sobre todo cuando había competiciones cerca, por lo que él, un día se lo comentó "casualmente" a su madre, para que esta; asustada por la hora y lo peligroso de volver sola estando tan oscuro, lo "obligara" a pasar por ti al estudio al terminar su entrenamiento. Aunque pese a eso, te las habías ingeniado para seguir ignorándolo, siempre procurabas estar lista y en la puerta antes de que él llegara, para que en cuanto su figura apareciera al doblar la esquina, giraras 180° sobre tus suelas y empezaras a caminar; cuidando estar a al menos unos 10 metros de distancia, en dónde él te cuidaba las espaldas.

Iwaizumi Hajime ya se había acostumbrado a eso, de hecho, ya hasta le daba igual; pero hubo un día en especial, en que verdaderamente le caló hasta los huesos aquella distancia, y ese, fue el día en que _él_ apareció.

Fue aquella vez, en que temprano en la mañana habías corrido emocionada a contarle algo a tu tía, a lo cual no le presto mucha atención, pero por lo poco que había escuchado, ese algo estaba relacionado con el baile. Ya iba tarde a su entrenamiento matutino, así que se había ido sin terminar de enterarse del todo del asunto.

Por la tarde, salió demasiado retrasado de las actividades del club, que de hecho, cuando se percató ya era de noche; maldijo por lo bajo, ya que eso significaba que también iba atrasado para recogerte y con el temple que te habías forjado, gracias a la danza, lo más probable era que no te detuvieses a esperarlo más de cinco minutos.

Corrió como desquiciado, pero al cruzar la calle y doblar en la esquina, al verte todavía allí parada, en vez de darle alivio, una sensación desagradable recorrió por su dorsal. Lo que vio no le causó gracia; porque no estabas sola.

Levantabas la mirada para ver a los ojos a aquel joven bien parecido y de buen cuerpo, con piel blanca, como la porcelana, su lacio cabello castaño se balanceaba suave junto al viento; sus orbes miel parecían bailar al ritmo de la luz de luna. Además, su expresión era apacible y poseía una sonrisa franca y amable.

Ayase Hotaru había hecho su aparición.

Reprimió un grito ahogado al verlo, ¡ese sujeto era hermoso! Y eso que lo estaba viendo desde la perfectiva de otro hombre, ¡ni siquiera quería imaginarse como lucía ante los ojos de una mujer!

Debido a la molestia, un gutural y extraño sonido salió de su cuerpo, llamando la atención de la pareja, quienes voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ah! Así que es él a quien estabas esperando... —sonrió Hotaru aún más ampliamente e intentó acercarse para saludar—Soy Ayase y soy...

—Hotaru —le llamaste, lo sujetaste de brazo para detener su marcha, en un claro mensaje de que no querías que le hablara a Hajime—, mejor llévame a casa.

—Claro, no es ningún problema —hizo girar entre sus dedos, lo que parecían ser las llaves de una motocicleta—, pero, ¿estás segura?

—Sí, completamente.

Sin voltearlo a ver siquiera, diste media vuelta y avanzaste por el sendero, de camino a donde Hotaru había dejado estacionada su moto, seguida por él; dejando a Hajime solo, con la mandíbula apretada y la bilis subiendo y bajando por el esófago. Sin lugar a dudas, el peor día de su vida.

Y esa sensación, nunca se fue, porque empezó a verle la cara al niño bonito, demasiado seguido para su gusto personal. Iba a un instituto para hijos de papi, que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, ¡y aún así, el bastardo se las ingeniaba para irte a recoger en las mañanas, pasar por ti en la tarde después de clases camino al dance studio y finalmente acompañarte a casa!, ¡dejándolo a él, como un cero a la izquierda completamente!

—No conoce el espacio personal, de seguro es un acosador... —se decía así mismo cada que lo veía, y poder así, contener el puñetazo que quería propinarle en los dientes, y rompérselos.

Y no, definitivamente no lo conocía, lo confirmó al verlo tomar lascivamente tu cintura y repegar su pelvis contra tu trasero, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al tuyo, tan innecesariamente. También estaba esa mirada que te dedicaba.

¡No era más que un pervertido!; según él.

Pero era tu jodida pareja de baile también, y solo por eso tenía el derecho de tocarte más allá de lo que se lo permitirías a cualquiera; lo descubrió en tu primera presentación oficial, que era aquello que habías ido a contarle a su madre tan emocionada, aquella mañana.

No le gustaba Hotaru, pero era tu pareja, al menos en el baile lo era.

Y al parecer, eso era lo suficientemente atractivo como para considerarlo tu estúpida "soulmate".

—Vaya tontería. —chasqueó la lengua y se giró sobre su cuerpo para intentar dormir, en aquel lugar ta poco propicio.

Vaya tontería...

.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Date cuenta Hajime**

 _ **VI. Malditos Celos (Dieciséis años).**_

—Ella me gusta, realmente me gusta... —lo dulces de miel, dejaban de ser de azúcar para verlo hostilmente, Hajime apretó la mandíbula ante la sinceridad de las palabras de Hotaru.

Esos "me gusta" iban en serio, podía sentirlo, no eran como aquellos "me gusta" que decía Tooru solo para fastidiarlo de vez en cuando, pero a pesar de la verdad en esa sentencia, Iwaizumi sonrió con complacencia.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que ibas a decirme?, ¿para eso me llamaste?, ¿para hablarme sobre tus estúpido sentimientos, Romeo?

Lo sospechó en cuanto recibió la noche pasada ese correo. Salía de bañarse cuando su teléfono vibró, avisándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo, de un número desconocido.

 **De: ¿?**

 **Para: Iwaizumi**

 **Asunto: Mañana.**

" **¿Puedes reunirte mañana conmigo detrás del gimnasio de volley, antes de tus entrenamientos?"**

Al principio creyó que se trataba de alguna chica que quizá quería declararse, y a lo mejor confundió su número con el de Tooru, o probablemente él mismo Oikawa se lo había dado a alguna niña a propósito para librarse de ella o jugarle una broma pesada. Eso, hasta que observó las iniciales que venían al pie del mensaje.

" **A.H."**

Solo podía ser ese maldito y para hablarle de ti. Ahora que lo tenía de frente, acuchillándolo con la mirada y diciéndole todas esas cosas, podría declarar su hipótesis como comprobada.

—Así es, solo por eso, y por ello mismo, quiero pedirte un favor de la manera más atenta... —escuchó al castaño. Le parecía repulsivo que actuara y hablara de esa forma tan "elegante", cuando era un pervertido acosador de primera.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a conquistarla, o que? —respondió fastidiado— Porque si ese es el caso, déjame decirte que, conmigo, estás perdiendo tu tiem...

—No es eso —cortó tajante—. Es más, después de esto, espero no verte y mucho menos oír de ti, nunca jamás...

—¡¿Huh?! —frunció el ceño hasta casi juntar sus cejas.

—Escucha —inició Hotaru—, bailar es una de las maneras más hermosas de expresar tus emociones; y, cuando tienes una pareja fija, como es el caso de ella y yo, no puedes evitar el contacto visual y crear un vínculo.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Pues, últimamente, cuando bailamos y conectamos, noto su tristeza y la fata de ánimo. Creo que es obvio, que siendo ella la chica que me gusta, iba a preocuparme, así que le pregunté, aunque lo único que logré que soltara fue tu nombre... No me agradabas de antes, Hajime, al menos, no hasta que me contó aquella noche todo lo que le has hecho. Incluso ahora, ¡cuando ni siquiera estás en la misma clase! Sea lo que sea que le estés haciendo, déjala en paz.

—¿Y si no qué?

—Soy un bailarín respetable, pero puedo ensuciarme los nudillos aunque sea un par de veces.

—¡Bailarín y una mierda! Apuesto a que solo bailas porque en los ritmos latinos, puedes tocarle las nalgas y los pechos a las chicas. Y ella, que haga lo que quiera, no puedo ni siquiera tomar en serio a alguien que le movió el trasero a muchos hombres antes de ti. Ya está usada...

Y entonces, la mejilla de Hajime enrojeció después del sonido causado por el tacto piel con piel, pero sus ojos se dilataron y su cuerpo se negaba a devolver el golpe, estaba impotente; porque no fue Hotaru él que lo había golpeado, sino tú.

Habías llegado un poco antes, tal vez no escuchaste todo, pero si la parte en la que Hotaru le pedía a Hajime que te dejara en paz, y cuando éste, te depreciaba cruelmente.

Nuevamente, había ido demasiado lejos.

Aunque ya sospechabas que algo andaba mal. Fue así, cuando te topaste con Tooru, de camino a la salida para esperar a Hotaru; él iba hacia los bebederos a llenar su botella. A pesar de que ya no lo veías tan seguido, él continuaba saludándote y hablándote con normalidad, cada que se encontraban.

—¡Hey, bailarina-chan!, el gimnasio estás por allá —señalo con su pulgar sobre su espalda, aquella dirección.

—¿El gimnasio?, ¿por qué querría ir al gimnasio?

—¡¿No me digas que no lo sabes?! Entonces, tal vez debas apurarte e ir si no quieres perderte como dos hombres se baten en un duelo a muerte tu amor...

—¿A qué te refieres, Oikawa-kun?

—Ese niño bonito, el bailarín que Iwa-chan odia, lo citó hoy tras el gimnasio, ya deben de estar partiéndose la cara mutuamente —comentó divertido—, lástima que no era entrada general. Así que ve allí y dime quién gana; aposté veinte dólares y cinco panes de leche con Hanamaki y Matsukawa, a que Iwa-chan no salía bien librado de ésta, bailarín-chan se veía muy molesto...

Ay no.

Diste la vuelta y te apuraste a correr temiendo lo peor.

—¡Bailarina-chan! —gritó Oikawa a la distancia—, ¡¿cuándo es tu siguiente presentación?!

—¡El viernes a las ocho!, ¡luego te paso las cortesías! —le respondiste. Ibas con prisa, pero sabías que a Oikawa realmente le gustaba ir a verte bailar, de corazón y con buena fe, por lo que siempre le regalabas uno que otro descuento.

Después, te concentraste en correr lo más rápido posible, con cuidado de no torcerte los tobillos o lastimarte las rodillas. No sabías con qué intensión Hotaru había citado a Hajime, pero no podía ser para algo bueno, no después de ver como su amable expresión cambiaba a una tenebrosa y llena de rencor, después de contarle tu fallida historia de amor infantil.

Por eso también, tenías otra cosa clara, sin importar cuál fuera la razón, era inconmesurablemente imposible que fuera un "duelo a muerte por tu amor", como se había referido Tooru.

—...Porque Hajime ya tiene una novia... —susurraste bajito, recordando que la había conseguido a penas unas semana después de iniciar segundo de prepa.

Eso era lo que te inquietaba desde entonces, aunque jurabas e hiper jurabas que no estabas enamorada de Iwaizumi, porque de lo contrarío te lastimaría y te dolería mucho. Aunque de por si, ya habías llorado por eso.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue aquello, si no lo perdonaste la vez pasada a los doce años, mucho menos ahora, que insultó a Hotaru, a ti y a lo que más amabas en el mundo, siendo él un ignorante en el tema.

—No sabes una mierda de nosotros —dijiste hostil, viéndolo con dolor y rencor luego de golpearlo, mientras él tocaba su acalorada mejilla—. Tampoco del baile... No quiero volver a verte, jamás.

Avanzaste hacia Hotaru, que también se había quedado helado ante tu semblante y tomaste su mano.

—Tú y yo, hoy bailamos hasta que te desmayes o hasta que amanezca, lo que ocurra primero —sentenciaste, él solo asintió sin más—. En cuanto a ti, Hajime, a partir de ahora podrás evitarte muchas molestias, felicidades, lograste lo que querías desde siempre, te has deshecho de mi...

Aguantaste las lágrimas después de eso, mordiéndote el labio inferior con fuerza, para avanzar dirección a la salida, seguida por tu compañero. Fue aun más solitario cuando Iwaizumi Hajime, no hizo nada por enmendar su error, pero eso ya se te había hecho costumbre.

Él, por su parte, una vez de que se aseguró que estabas lo suficientemente lejos, golpeó con el puño el muro del gimnasio mientras maldecía.

¡Claro que sabía a qué se refería Hotaru con "molestarte"! Y se sentía cobarde por eso, pero en aquel entonces, le parecía una buena idea, sí, no estaba pensando claro, pero ese no era el punto.

Ni siquiera le gustaba su actual novia, a penas y recordaba su nombre y más o menos su cara, bien pensaba rechazarla, pero a la chica se le ocurrió hacer su maravillosa declaración, en el portón de entrada, a la hora de la salida. Justo cuando tú estabas ahí para esperar a ese bastardo de Hotaru.

Así que cuando fue su turno, mintió:

" _Tú también me gustas"_

Lo dijo tan alto como para asegurarse de que lo oías, pero cuando la chica lo abrazó contenta, pudo percatarse de que tenías los audífonos puestos, y de que justo en esos momentos llegaba Hotaru. Tal vez ni siquiera te habías percatado de su presencia por perderte en la música, como demostrabas que lo hacías a bailar.

" _¿Y ahora qué?"_ Se preguntó al verte caminar, alejándote de a poco, al lado del castaño y sin mirar atrás, ni un poquito.

Lo que nunca supo es que en los audífonos no se escuchaba nada, por lo que oíste sus palabras fuerte y claro, pero a pesar del pequeño dolor punzante que se abría paso en tu pecho, te habías puesto a fantasear, en lo feliz que serías, si en algún momento él te dijera esas palabras solo a ti, ya después llorarías silenciosamente al bailar, hasta que tus pies ardieran y a tus zapatos se les hicieran agujeros. Porque esa idea, ahora más que nunca, parecía imposible.

Peor como él no sabía eso, y lo único que conocía en esos instantes, eran los celos queriéndolo hacer vomitar, al verte ir con Ayase, sonriéndole de forma tan vacía; se le hizo fácil devolverte el favor con la misma moneda, quería verte quemándote y retorciéndote por los celos.

Así que como ya no estaban en la misma clase, te buscaba cada que podía, para besarse y darse arrumacos con su novia, de forma bastante explícita, siempre asegurándose de que lo vieras. Sin embargo, al paso de los días, ver que no surtía efecto y seguías actuando como si nada, comenzó a desesperarse.

Por eso le había causado algo de satisfacción cuando Hotaru dijo que estabas triste. Aunque de haber sabido que las cosas acabarían así, probablemente nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—Me deben veinte dólares y cinco panes de leche —dijo Oikawa a sus acompañantes, los tres escondidos en el arbusto, lo habían visto todo.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿y por qué?! —reclamó Hanamaki.

—¡Si! Ni siquiera fue ese chico quien lo golpeó —añadió Matsukawa.

—Lo sé, pero seré yo él animará a Iwa-chan, y necesito el dinero y un buen ánimo para eso.

Los otros dos se miraron dudosos, todavía sin saber si pagarle o no.

—Además, vean por donde lo vean, Iwa-chan es él que más salió lastimado de todo esto.

Sin más que decir, colocaron el dinero en las palmas de Oikawa, con una evidente incomodidad en el ambiente.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Date cuenta Hajime.**

 _ **VII. Desplante de Primavera (Dieciocho años).**_

—Hajime se va a Kyoto hoy a las dos de la tarde, ¿irás a despedirlo?

Después de que tu madre dijera eso, escupiste la leche que habías tomado minutos antes de tu tazón de cereal, para no ahogarte de la impresión por la noticia. "Hajime", hace tanto que no sabías ni escuchabas nada de él y ahora ese nombre parecía tan... Lejano.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ay por Dios, hija! Ten más cuidado —reclamó tu mamá. Mientras limpiaba algunas gotas del lácteo que llegaron a su cara, brazos y blusa.

—Lo siento. Mamá, ¡¿qué dijiste de Hajime?! —cuestionaste apurada.

—Que hoy sale su tren a Kyoto para irse a la Universidad, lo reclutaron para el equipo de volley —y, por alguna razón, el color abandonó por completo tu cuerpo—, ¡no me digas que no lo sabías!

Negaste lentamente.

Pero, ¿cómo saberlo si cumpliste tu promesa? Habías dejado de ir a su casa, incluso en los sábados de parrilla, cuando se juntaban las dos familias, ponías excusas con ensayos o cosas así para faltar. Al pasar a tercer año, sus salones incluso estaban en pisos diferentes, y se había vuelto tan ajeno a ti, que si de casualidad te lo llegaste a encontrar por ahí, en el comedor o en los pasillos, ni te enteraste.

Se graduaron así de la preparatoria, sus días en Aoba Johsai habían terminado como dos desconocidos. No sabías tampoco qué clase de planes para el futuro había pensado, tú por tu parte tenías más que claro que querías bailar, por lo que ahora, sin tener que preocuparte por tareas, proyectos y esas cosas; podías ir todos los días al _dance studio,_ practicar e ir a concursos, ganarlos y hacer presentaciones. Todos ellos ahora remunerados, por lo que tu apretada agenda a penas te dejaba respirar; obviamente no ibas a tener tiempo para andarte preocupando por el futuro de Hajime Iwaizumi.

Aunque claro, tampoco te esperabas eso.

—¿No te dijo nada? —prosiguió tu mamá, los padres de los dos no estaban conscientes del conflicto entre ambos, y seguían creyendo que acabarían juntos en un futuro más lejano de lo que parecía— Que raro, juraría que serías la primera en enterarte, por ser su amiga de la infancia y todo eso.

—Pues al parecer no —rogaste para que no se notara el temblor en tu voz ante la incómoda situación. Trataste con "naturalidad" retomar tu desayuno.

—Tal vez no quería decírtelo, para que no estuvieras triste sino hasta el último momento. Te quiere tanto.

—Sí... Lo dudo mucho.

—¡Pero es verdad! —rodaste los ojos ante la insistencia de tu madre— En fin, aquí el punto no es si te lo dijo o no y por qué razón, sino que, ahora que lo sabes, ¿irás a despedirlo?

Pensaste un micro segundo las cosas, luego, te llevaste otra cucharada de hojuelas azucaradas y humedecidas, de tu tazón a la boca.

—No lo creo, por algo no me dijo nada —tragaste bocado—. Además, tengo ensayo a esa hora, no puedo llegar tarde, ya lo hice la semana pasada la vez que me pediste ayuda para limpiar tus cuadros. Hotaru se enojó, y con mucha razón, soy bailarina, una artista, los artistas nunca llegan tarde.

—Pero es Hajime.

Terminaste el cereal, te levantaste y fuiste al fregadero para empezar a lavar tus trastos.

—Precisamente, porque es Hajime, Hotaru será todavía más intolerante.

Tu madre no entendió el por qué de aquello, y eventualmente frunció las cejas, pero tú cerraste la llave del agua, te secaste las gotas restantes de las manos y subiste por las escaleras hasta tu habitación, sin darle tiempo de preguntar nada, pero es que era tan vergonzoso el simple hecho de recordar aquella tarde tras el gimnasio; la cual siempre suprimías cada que quería volver a aparecer esa escena en tu mente, y así, poder continuar con tu vida cotidiana sin anomalía alguna.

Porque después de todo, aún seguía doliendo, al menos un poco cada vez.

Inmediatamente te desnudaste y entraste a la ducha, tenías que relajarte todo lo posible antes del ensayo, puesto que después de la noticia de la partida de Hajime, solo un baño de agua muy, muy caliente, burbujas de lavanda, aceites terapéuticos, velas aromáticas y música suave; podrían ayudarte a destensar los músculos.

Después de al menos tres horas ahí dentro, saliste dispuesta a vestirte, pero debido a que lo primero que te recibió, fue tu celular, sobre la cama, parpadeando para anunciar que tenías un nuevo mensaje, otra vez tus planes iniciales se vieron interrumpidos.

 **De: Oikawa Tooru.**

 **Para: (T/N)(T/A)**

 **Asunto: ¡Bye-bye!**

" **¡Hey, bailarina-chan! Parece que no podré verte bailar de nuevo en un buen rato :(**

 **¡Pero, la buena noticia es que fui reclutado para la Universidad de Kyoto para jugar volley! Me voy hoy a las 2:00 PM Y sé que es repentino, pero, ¿podrías irme a despedir?**

 **Estaré en el andén oriente bajo el reloj esperándote.**

 **No faltes )**

 **Hasta entonces."**

Así que a Oikawa también lo habían reclutado, era muy extraño que te invitase a despedirlo, puesto que no eran grandes amigos. Si bien, iba a apoyarte a varias de tus presentaciones, él decía que verte bailar solo era un hobby anti estrés y nada más, jamás ninguno de los dos lo había visto más allá de eso.

En fin, lástima que no podrías ir a despedirlo por tu ensayo. Luego le responderías el mensaje con una disculpa, pues después de leer la pantalla del celular, tu prioridad se había vuelto vestirte e ir a la tienda de conveniencia, pues el calor que te dio el baño, volvió ir por un gari-gari en el objetivo máster del día. Además, el clima lo ameritaba.

Una vez que estuviste lista, te dispusiste a salir de tu habitación y caminar hasta las escaleras. Cuando estuviste a punto de bajarlas, te percataste de que no llevabas la cartera, te diste un ligero golpe en la frente por tu torpeza, mientras planeabas dar media vuelta y regresar por el dinero; empero, antes de hacerlo, escuchaste la voz de tu papá desde abajo en el comedor, al parecer ya había vuelto de su reunión de tenis y hablaba con tu mamá.

—Es una lástima que piense de ese modo.

—Se lo dije también, no creí que su amistad con Hajime significara tan poco, que aun después de todos estos años, no pueda posponer un ensayo para ir a despedirlo y desearle buena suerte.

... _Si, claro, porque ustedes no aguantaron sus desprecios durante tanto tiempo;_ pensaste, luego de molestarte un poco, pero decidiste quedarte oyendo un poco más, porque dado que tú eras el tema de conversación, la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte como para negarla.

—Hajime es un buen hombre... —prosiguió tu padre.

—Siempre creí que estaba enamorada de él —comentó su acompañante, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en tu pecho, luego negaste repetidas veces.

—Tal vez si lo está, y por es no quiere ir. Lo entendería solo de ese modo, Hajime también la quiere; lo ha dicho varias veces en los sábados de parrilladas, también va a verla a todas sus presentaciones, aunque nunca entendí muy bien por qué siempre se iba antes del final...

—¿Y si es por eso que a nuestra hija parece no importarle? Querido, ella no sabe que Hajime has estado ahí apoyándola desde que decidió bailar...

Entonces, el pecho se te oprimió hasta tal punto, que sentías que las costillas podrían perforarte los órganos, eso te había conmovido mucho, incluso hasta llegar al borde de las lágrimas. No sabías que Iwaizumi iba a tus presentaciones, tampoco que te quería... ¿Sería verdad? Habría que averiguarlo.

Así que corriste lo más rápido que pudiste hasta tu cuarto, viste el reloj: 1:20 PM, pero la central estaba del otro lado de la ciudad. Apresurada tomaste un suéter, el móvil y la cartera, para bajar a toda velocidad.

—¡Papá!, ¡necesito que me lleves! —gritaste.

—¿Hotaru no vendrá por ti? —preguntó— De todos modos, aún falta mucho para la hora de tu ensayo. No tendrás problemas si te vas en transporte público.

—¡No voy a ensayar, quiero ir al templo!

—¿Al templo?

—¡Y después a la estación del Shinkansen! Si no corro, Hajime se irá y será demasiado tarde...

Tus padres se miraron mutuamente unos micro segundos, mientras procesaban la información, luego, reaccionaron y comenzaron a moverse nerviosos y apresurados.

—¡Necesitan irse ya! —gritó tu madre.

—¿En dónde dejé las llaves? —se quejó papá.

Finalmente, después de unos cuantos giros nerviosos al volante, intentando encontrar la ruta más rápida, y de unas cuantas compras exprés en el templo, ya estabas camino a la estación con el corazón en un puño, latiendo a mil por hora y el tiempo límite pisándote los talones. Tomaste tu teléfono, directamente a marcación rápida del primer contacto en tu lista de favoritos.

—¿Hola? —respondió.

—Hotaru, soy yo... —intentaste calmarte para tus adentros, buscando así, tener una conversación convincente y relativamente normal— Lo siento, tendré que cancelar el ensayo de hoy.

—¿Qué?

—De verdad, perdón, pero realmente son motivos de fuerza mayor.

—¿Paso algo grave? Te oyes agitada, ¿o estás enferma?

—N-no, estoy bien.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Es solo que...! —estabas a punto de perder el control, pero al final te detuviste para pensar con cuidado qué ibas a decirle— Tengo... Tengo algo importante que hacer hoy a las dos en la estación del Shinkansen, probablemente sea mi última oportunidad para hacerlo y realmente es importante para mi —suspiraste—, pues, eso... Adiós.

Colgaste sin dejarle responderte nuevamente, luego apagaste el celular por si acaso, a modo de prevención para evitar cualquier contratiempo. Sin embargo, un estúpido embotellamiento a tan solo tres cuadras y con solo cinco minutos restantes, te impidió avanzar más. Maldijiste por lo bajo, tomaste la bolsa del templo y saliste del auto para empezar a correr.

 _Mientras tanto en el reloj._

—Muy bien, Oikawa. Llevamos aquí desde que llegamos a la estación, abajo del reloj, con el puto sol quemándonos, esperando quién sabe qué cosa, ¿vas a decirme ya que era exactamente lo que querías que pasara? —comentó Hajime fastidiado, el castaño simplemente lo había arrastrado allí sin decir nada.

—Solo, esperemos un poco más.

—Pues ya son la 1:55, si no aparece lo que se supone que deba aparecer en los próximos dos minutos, me largo, no quiero perder mi tren, mucho menos cuando los boletos son primera clase gratis.

—No seas impaciente Iwa-chan, dale un poco más, de seguro tuvo contratiempos.

—¿Quién?, ¡además ya le di como cuarenta minutos!

—Bueno, en fin, allá tú si ya te quieres ir. De todos era tu regalo de despedida lo que esperábamos.

—¿Qué?, ¿regalo de despedida?

—¡Sí!, ¡de mi para ti! —hizo un signo de paz con los dedos, luego buscó en su celular algo— Espero que si le haya llegado mi mensaje, o que lo leyera.

—Tú vas conmigo a Kyoto, ¿no crees que es un poco estúpido darme un regalo de despedida?

—¿Qué puedo decir? A veces es bueno ser generoso.

Después de eso, los ojos del pelinegro se iluminaron como platos al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos. Rápidamente, giró su cuerpo en dirección a la entrada, para ver a la distancia aquella silueta humanoide que se acercaba presurosa a donde él estaba.

—¡Hajime!

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Querías verla al menos una última vez, ¿no es así? Lo tenías escrito en la cara —se burló Tooru.

—Cállate. —respondió avergonzado— No es así.

—Felicidades por ser seleccionado para el equipo Universitario de Kyoto, Iwa-chan —finalizó Oikawa.

—¡Hajime! —llegaste junto a él, con la respiración cortada y la cara roja, toda sudada. Te sujetaste las rodillas cuando lo tuviste enfrente, para recuperar el aliento antes de volver a hablar, él te observaba atento, ansioso por saber lo que ibas a decir— Yo...

—¡HEY! —una cuarta voz llegó interrumpiendo el momento. Era Hotaru que aparecía, llamándote a lo lejos, desde la entrada a la estación.

—¿Hotaru? —susurraste—, ¿cómo llegó aquí tan rápido?... La moto.

—¿Vienes a burlarte de mi, niña tonta? —Iwaizumi Hajime utilizó un tono frío y cortante, nuevamente, para dirigirse a ti.

—¿Qué...?

—¿O a qué demonios viniste? —te interrumpió—, ¿acaso no te dije que no quería nada que ver con una chica como tú, aquella tarde? O tal vez, no lo tuviste lo suficientemente claro y venías para confirmarlo. Fuera de mi vista.

—O-oye, Iwa-chan no creo que...

—Guarda silencio Oikawa, no entiendo para qué trajiste a alguien que le gusta perder el tiempo bailando, en vez de ponerse a estudiar y hacer algo serio.

Frunciste el ceño, muy enojada, con todo: Con él, por hablarte así, con tus padres, por meterte ideas absurdas en la cabeza, con Oikawa por llevarte allí, y con Hotaru por meterse en dónde no le llamaban; pero sobre todo, contigo misma por haber sido tan imbécil como para creer toda esa blasfemia e ir a ese lugar, en donde no eras bien vista.

—No te hagas ilusiones, estúpido gorila descerebrado, no vine para verte del circo de payasos del que te escapaste —respondiste fría, hostil, y después, lo barriste con la mirada—. Vine a ver a Oikawa Tooru-kun, él si es un caballero y tiene clase, además de un buen gusto, por eso vi conveniente venir a desearle buena suerte en Kyoto y la Universidad, porque él me invitó.

Avanzaste hasta el castaño, y le entregaste la pequeña bolsa que adquiriste en el templo, y le sonreíste con coquetería.

—Son amuletos —explicaste—. Uno es para el éxito, el otro es para el amor, suerte en Kyoto —diste la media vuelta, y antes de irte, decidiste decir una última cosa—. En cuanto a ti Hajime, espero que una rata de ciudad te muerda, te de lepra y te mueras; ahora si me disculpas, Hotaru me está esperando.

Te fuiste sin más, directo hacía tu pareja de baile, que no alcanzó a llegar hasta en donde estaban y no entendía nada.

—Llévame a casa y no digas nada —sentenciaste.

Una vez arriba del tren, Oikawa suspiró.

—Solo diré que eso no se hace, gracias por arruinar mi regalo de despedida, Iwa-chan.

—Oh, cállate.

—Como quieras —abrió la bolsa que le habías dado y sacó lo que contenía, admiró un poco los detalles y sonrió—, creo que éste es tuyo.

Le tendió un pequeño dije para celular, tenía la forma de un osito azul que abrazaba un corazón, él cual, en su centro tenía grabado el kanji de "fuku" (fortuna). Ese era el amuleto para el amor, Iwaizumi lo vio de reojo y luego tronó la lengua con desagrado.

—¿Y para qué querría yo algo tan tonto y cursi?

—Si no lo quieres, me lo quedo yo, se verá lindo en mi teléfono —hizo como si lo fuera a colocar, pero antes de siquiera sacar su aparato, Iwaizumi se lo arrebató de las manos y lo guardó en la bolsa de su sudadera sin decir nada, desviando la mirada, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando Tooru sonrió triunfalmente.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

¿Por qué siempre que se trataba de ti, se ponía de mal humor?

.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Date cuenta Hajime.**

 _ **VIII. Propuesta -El final- (Veintidós años).**_

La televisión del departamento compartido era lo único que hacía ruido, al menos un poco. Se encontraba solo, viendo la grabación de aquel concurso que no pudo ver, porque su entrenador les ordenaba irse a la cama a más tardar a las nueve y éste se había transmitido a las once de la noche anterior.

—Maldita sea —mascullaba, porque ni él mismo sabía qué demonios hacía viendo esa cosa.

Estaban a punto de anunciar al ganador del concurso, cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a su roomie, que iba como una bala, muy apresurado y directo a la video casetera para poner pausa; después, se puso a correr de un lado al otro en busca de una maleta y las cosas que iba a poner adentro de la misma.

—¡¿Qué demonios...?!, ¡Oikawa!, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, pues quiso volver a ponerle play y Tooru se interpuso delante de la pantalla para que no lo hiciera, además, de que las únicas cosas que metía en la maleta eran de Hajime.

—Debes volver a Miyagi-ken, ¡de inmediato! —se limitó a contestar.

—¿Eh? —frunció el ceño confundido, y un poco molesto por la interrupción—, ¿para que querría yo volver a Miyagi? —cuestionó, pero no obtuvo respuesta para esa pregunta.

— Si tomas el Shinkansen de la una llegarás pisándole los talones al reloj, sin embargo, deberás tomar un taxi inmediatamente después, sin perder el tiempo, y pedirle que tome la lateral del segundo piso para ganar unos segundos...

—¿Te das cuenta de que no entiendo una mierda de lo que dices?

—¡Eso no importa ahora Iwa-chan! Sólo haz lo que te digo y cuando tomes el taxi, dile que te lleve de inmediato al aeropuerto.

—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías —renegó—, quiero ver en que acaba esto —señaló la bloqueada pantalla.

—Te daré un adelanto —retomó Tooru—, bailarina-chan y su compañero, él de siempre, ganaron el primer lugar y su premio, es ir en una gira por todo Latinoamérica junto a una de las más importantes y reconocidas compañías de baile latino en el mundo. Escucha, Hajime —por primera vez se dignó a usar su nombre a secas, pero la situación era crítica—, bailarina-chan se va del país esta tarde en el avión SF146M de las cinco, y probablemente nunca va a volver.

Entonces, en ese momento, a Iwaizumi Hajime se le heló él cuerpo y le dio un tic en la ceja, además de tener en el cuerpo una horrible sensación de desasosiego, igual una cubeta de agua con hielo deslizándose por tu cuerpo en pleno invierno, ¿acaso eso era verdad?

—N-no me importa —tartamudeó, intentando parecer indiferente, ocultando lo mucho que le había afectado la noticia.

—¡Oh no, no saldrás con eso otra vez!, ¡¿y sabes por qué Iwa-chan?! ¡porque te importa tanto que tienes la grabación de cada uno de los concursos de baile, en los que ha aparecido desde que estamos aquí!, ¡porque te importa tanto que usas el mismo dije para celular que iba a regalarte aquella tarde!, ¡te importa tanto así que sigues todas sus redes sociales!, ¡claro que te importa, tus ojos perdieron el brillo en cuanto te conté lo que ocurrirá!.,¡y mientras tú sigues aquí comportándote como un niño, ella está haciendo sus maletas, o probablemente ya éste camino al aeropuerto!

Hajime, asustado por haber sido descubierto en todas esas cosas tan vergonzosas, que según él escondía tan celosamente, se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre Tooru, cayendo ambos al piso. Iniciando así, una lucha de poder.

—¡Eso a ti no te interesa! —le vociferó.

—¡Pero a ti sí!, ¡porque la vez que estuvimos ebrios el viernes de hace dos semanas; me preguntaste por qué cada que se trataba de _ella,_ eras un tonto oso gruñón!

—¡No mientas!

—¡No lo hago!, ¡te responderé esta vez porque entonces, yo también estaba demasiado borracho para contestar!

—¡No lo hagas!

—¡¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir negando que estás enamorado de esa mujer?!

—¡No lo estoy! —gruñó apretando sus parpados con fuerza, sintiendo como la cara se le ponía carmín y caliente, peor que un asador al rojo vivo. Oikawa dejó de pelear y se relajó estando espaldas planas al piso, observando las reacciones de su amigo; pues parecía que éste, en cualquier momento iba a romper en llanto, por tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro de su pecho.

—Escucha, Iwa-chan —su tono fue calmo al sentir las primeras gotas ajenas caer sobre su rostro—, sé que es complicado, ya que se supone que la odias, pero piénsalo, tú mismo lo sabes desde hace tiempo, amas a bailarina-chan desde que eras un niño, y eres un oso gruñón con ella, porque temes que se entere de tus sentimientos y se aleje. Sin embargo, eso ya lo lograste, así que por una vez cree en las estúpidas soulmates y ve a alcanzar a esa mujer antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Eso era más o menos cierto, recordaba con exactitud cada condición para tu alma gemela, por alguna razón quedaron grabadas en su mente aunque eso era una tontería de chicas de secundaria: Siempre se dio cuenta de que estando tu presente; cada que no quedabas en primer lugar en los concursos sentía frustración, a veces cuando cerraba sus ojos antes de dormir, podía jurar que escuchaba tu voz llamándolo, y nunca necesitó ver los colores del mundo, porque gracias a ti, el mundo siempre estuvo tan lleno de color como siempre.

—La amo... —susurró despacio, rindiéndose al fin a sus sentimientos.

—Lo sé, pero ahora debes correr a alcanzarla, o se irá sin saberlo.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, Oikawa, aunque la alcance y se lo diga, esa gira es una gran oportunidad para ella, jamás la perdería para quedarse con un hombre que la hirió tantos años.

—Eso tú no puedes saberlo, nunca consideraste los sentimientos de bailarina-chan, por eso, tampoco te diste cuenta de con que ojos te miraba, sin importar lo que hicieras o dijeras. Ve al aeropuerto de Miyagi-ken y déjale esa última decisión a ella; pero no te quedes con el arrepentimiento de no haber hecho nada. Además, compraste "eso", ¿no es así?

—Sí... —susurró Hajime avergonzado, así que Tooru también estaba al tanto de ese gasto.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando? —le sonrió amigablemente.

El moreno asintió y se levantó, luego ayudó a su amigo a ponerse en pie, le dio un abrazo fraternal, y lo único que tomó antes de salir corriendo apresurado por la puerta fue "eso", su chaqueta, dinero, celular y su discurso mental probablemente se le olvidaría al tenerte en frente.

Mientras tanto, tú te desparramabas en el asiento del auto, buscando un poco de comodidad, el transito estaba a vuelta de rueda, ¿siempre era así de camino al aeropuerto? Suponías que sí, Hotaru volteó a verte y sonrió ampliamente, ya lo habías rechazado con anterioridad alegando que sería mejor quedar como amigo siempre para no romper su buena química al bailar. Aún te quería, pera ya había madurado y asimilado que no tenía oportunidad.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, mientras tu compañero iba a terminar de hacer los registros, tú te sentaste en una de las bancas de metal a esperar. Admiraste el dije que colgaba de tu celular, era exactamente igual al que le ibas a dar a Hajime, pero que probablemente Oikawa se lo quedó, en rosa. Apagaste el teléfono para desconectarte de todo, de una buena vez.

No le habías dicho nada a él, a tu tía y tío les pediste que guardaran el secreto y a Tooru lo convenciste para que no hablara. De cierta forma estabas aliviada, al irte, podrías por fin sacar a Hajime completamente de tu vida y darte la oportunidad de conocer a más personas. Ya sabías que estabas enamorada de él desde siempre, bastaba con ver lo ansiosa que esperabas la navidad para verlo aunque sea a lo lejos cuando iba a visitar a su familia, pero ahora, ya era tiempo de darle la vuelta a la página y escribir un nuevo capítulo.

—Hubo un error en el sistema —llegó Hotaru a dónde estabas—, dieron boletos de más y el avión ya no tiene cupo; pero no te preocupes, nos acaban de programar para el siguiente, que sale media hora después, además, así no estaremos presionados por la revisión de maletas y documentos...

Simplemente le sonreíste, media hora más, media hora menos, ¿qué más daba?

Sin embargo, no sabías que esos miseros treinta minutos, a Iwaizumi Hajime le salvaban la vida, puesto que el tren había tenido un percance, se descompuso y se detuvo en Fukushima, el próximo tardaría siete horas en llegar aproximadamente, y él ya no tenía tanto tiempo, por lo que había tomado un autobús al que se le poncho la llanta a mitad de carretera, el servicio de taxis no estaba disponible y lo único que le quedaba era la bicicleta prestada de un niño de primaria, después de pedir un aventón en la carretera. Parecía que el mundo conspiraba en su contra precisamente ese día, y tendría que ocurrir un milagro para que alcanzara a llegar a tiempo.

El tiempo pasó finalmente, ya subías las escaleras eléctricas que te llevarían a la entrada del abordaje. Al fin, el momento había llegado, pero antes de que pudieras darle el pasaporte a la señorita, un milagro realmente ocurrió. Después de escuchar tu nombre desde los altavoces de anuncios, de una voz que conocías también, giraste la cabeza de inmediato en dirección del sonido.

Iwaizumi Hajime estaba ahí, completamente sudado y con la cara sucia, su respiración era errática, no podías ni imaginarte que hubiera podido pasarle para llegar a ese estado. Aún más importante, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

—¡No te vayas! —gritó al micrófono, llamando también la atención de los demás presentes—, ¡necesito decirte algo! —viste que de su chaqueta sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo y se arrodillo ahí mismo dónde estaba, tú solo veías desde lo alto, aguantando las lágrimas por no saber que sentir exactamente en esos momentos— No puedes irte, porque yo necesito que te cases conmigo...

El aeropuerto explotó en gritos y aplausos, todo mundo los miraba, sobre todo a ti, esperando por tú respuesta. Sentiste una mano amiga tomarte del hombro para darte ánimos, era Hotaru, que sonreía amablemente.

—Ve, yo arreglo lo demás...

—Solo debo... Hacerle un par de preguntas —dijiste y comenzaste a bajar, todo mundo te abría paso, incluso habían detenido las escaleras eléctricas.

Al llegar con él, que seguía hincado mostrando el anillo, ya no supiste que decir.

—Escucha —dijo él, para tu fortuna—, sé que todo éste tiempo, desde niños he sido un completo idiota, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan necio,no estaría aquí pidiéndote matrimonio sin haberte besado una vez siquiera, en un intento desesperado por hacer que te quedes, porque los hombres somos tan tontos que necesitamos estar en situación de peligro para pedir perdón, pero ya recibí mi merecido, incluso le debo una bicicleta nueva a un niño que ni conocía. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que te quiero, a pesar de todo lo que te dije e hice, te quiero tanto. Si te quedas conmigo, prometo que nos casaremos, tendremos una linda casa, una bonita familia y una vida tranquila, ¿qué piensas?

—¿Qué pienso?—preguntaste llorando— Ponte de pie Hajime —le ordenaste y cuando lo hizo, te abalanzaste a él y lo rodeaste fuertemente entre tus brazos, sin importarte que tan sudado estaba—, pienso que eres un verdadero egoísta, ¿sabes lo mucho que aguante todo este tiempo?, ¿sabes lo celosa que estuve de tu equipo de volley y la forma en la que les sonreías?, porque nunca pude entender por qué no podías ser amable y alegre conmigo como con ellos, porque yo siempre fui la última opción para ti y ahora que he abierto una puerta amplia con mis propias manos, vienes aquí a pedirme todo ésto, dejando atrás todo lo que he conseguido. Y me haces sentir tan estúpida nuevamente, porque por un segundo lo consideré... Sin embargo —te separaste de él, para verlo firmemente a los ojos—, no pienso casarme contigo. No ahora, porque yo no me merezco esto, y tú no me mereces a mi. He aprendido mucho, y el amor, se trata principalmente de comprensión y respeto, también te quiero, como no tienes idea, pero no voy a tirar por la borda todos mis logros por ti. Así que subiré a ese avión, bailaré por el mundo y fingiré que esto no pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

Diste media vuelta, dispuesta a irte, digna de entre todo ese pesado ambiente y el inminente silencio que se sembró en el lugar. Hasta que Hajime volvió a hablarte, lo suficientemente alto para que te detuvieras otros segundos a escucharlo.

—¡Está bien! —anunció—, ¡no te cases conmigo ahora, ve y cumple tus sueños! Pero cuando quieras volver a casa, o sentirte protegida, ven conmigo, regresa a Japón, yo estaré aquí, te voy a esperar y no me importa que ahora yo sea tu última opción. Me esforzaré lo suficiente para volverme un hombre que te merezca, ¿de acuerdo?

1...2...3...

El beso.

Tres segundos, en lo que corriste hacía él para besarlo solo por tres segundos y luego volverte a ir. Depositando nuevamente una pequeña semillas de esperanza en el pecho de ambos.

Tal vez, algún día.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

 **Nota final: Bueno, aunque parezca que este el el final de esta historia, no os preocupéis ?) aun falta el epílogo, que será subido en aproximadamente unos minutos xD Gracias por leer hasta aquí.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Date cuenta Hajime.**

 _ **IX. Extra -Epílogo- (Veintisiete años).**_

—¡10 minutos de descanso! —gritó el entrenados, a cargo del equipo de volley oficial de Japón.

Hajime y Tooru se dirigieron hacia su mánager, quien les ofrecía una toalla para secarse el sudor y una botella para rehidratarse. Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron en ese momento, pero Iwaizumi estaba tan ocupado en beber agua que no se percató de ello.

—Iwa-chan —habló Tooru, mientras pasaba la toalla por su cuello.

—¿Qué?

—¿En dónde dijiste que estaba bailarina-chan en estos momentos?

—En Corea del Sur. Inició nueva gira en Asía central y Oriente.

—Eso es cerca de aquí, ¿no?

—Algo.

—Bueno, pues tal vez este más cerca de lo que crees.

—¿A qué te refieres con...? —Tooru le señaló la entrada con la cabeza, fue cuando finalmente se dignó a voltear a ver.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el corazón le parecía estallar en cualquier segundo debido a la taquicardia que sufrió en ese instante.

Ella estaba allí.

Estaba allí, sonriéndole, con lo brazos abiertos de par en par, solo para él. No esperó más y corrió a abrazarla con todas las ansias reprimidas durante cinco años.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó después de besar su frente y acunarla en su pecho.

—Shhh —siseó ella, luego levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos tiernamente—, no preguntes, solo quiero decirte que te extrañé tanto y necesitaba verte, dime, ¿tu propuesta aún sigue en pie?...

.

.

.

 **Nota final: Ahora sí, hasta aquí ya, cerramos ciclo con esta historia y abrimos una nueva, muchas gracias a las que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme. La amo desde ya 3**

 **¡Bye-bye!**


End file.
